The Loner in Red
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Imagine your left alone in a small desert town with no family or friends. Follow a young boy with silver hair as he grows up in the harsh world under the Republics control.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note;**

**Jester: Hey guys I'm back for another go at a different fanfic even due I'm still working on the Metro fanfic. **

**Jester moves from his deck to a side door and bangs on it several time yelling. **

**Smiles yells from the other side of the door: Leave me alone Jester I took the game from your system fair and square. SO GO AWAY!**

**Sighing Jester goes back to the desk.**

**Jester: Ok I'd like to remind every one that I don't own the Star Wars franchise. I'm just taking a spin at their Universe. So like always hope you enjoy and please no flamers. **

Some people called them killer of fortune, guns for hire, even murderers. I knew one of these men not from his early years but from his later ones. It was only recent that I was told his full story, and honestly I still hardly believe what he did. It was on the desert of Flernz, yes he's earliest years say he not only lived there he grow up there. It was a deep chill in the air that night in the outer plains of the Flernz desert. A lone woman walked against the cool gusts of wind, sand being kicked up ever so often. Slowly she walked into the small dust town the rusted walls of the only eight buildings and small shanty houses around them creaked and shook.

She knew the coming storm would be her end but not for her companion. Nestled close to her chest rested a child his frost white skin was clear to see even with the little light of the two high moons. His sleek silver hair hanged over his closed eyes deep red highlights ran along his hanging hair.

As another gust brought her attention back to her surroundings she saw the storm merely two miles a way. Moving past sand skidders latch to rocks or other solid ground. After a brisk jug she stood in front of the third tallest building opening the door only slightly she unstrapped the child from around her. Placing him behind the opposite door she then took a small Tanto from inside her cloak.

Placing it onto the child's chest she moved to close the door but with a swift move kissed the child's cheek uttering his name. Woman, "May you forgive our choices my little T'ulta". With only a small stir from the child the woman left the storm full force now assaulting the small town.

It was early morning as priest Sultat pushed his bedroom window open. Mounds of sand formed over night next to the various openings of the town's buildings. Sultat knew this happens every two to four month's. Storms would travel from the high mountain peaks. Dressing in his traditional purple caped robes he ventured around his chapel. He remembered when the halls had young kids running around in delight after hearing an opportunity to get adopted. Now those days were long gone and few if any one came to this portion of their galaxy.

Being four parsec's off the main Republic routes didn't give them any help either. Travelers would either come to escape a debt or hid in the caverns to the southeast. The republic enforcers showing their fangs much like bounty hunters. Finally finding himself in the main chamber of the chapel he heard a low hum. Walking in its general direction Sultat saw what he never expected to see in his late years. It was a child roughly eight to nine his soft face spoke differently compared to his lean over average body.

Sultat walked to the child calmly not wanting to scare him but taking notice of the priest the child continued to hum. Once Sultat was a mere inch from the child sitting by the large door he spoke. Sultat said, "Child where did you come from? Do you know where you are?" The child looked at the priest with wonder of his own as if the question was not needed. Shaking his head only slightly Priest Sultat knew the child was abandoned who ever left him vanished that night.

Sultat extended a hand to help the child up lifting himself with the aid of the priest the child stood fully. Sultat stood a full six feet tall the child in front of him was past his waist. Patting the child's head Sultat tried his best to warm the child's expression but there remained his look of wondering. Sultat soon noticed the small object clutched in his left hand.

Sultat only ask, "Did your parent leave that for you?" Nodding his head the Priest took the child by his free hand and began to give him a tour around the chapel. After nearly an hour the tour ended at the child's new room. Looking around with the same expression Sultat motion for the child to follow. Sultat and the child now sat in Sultat's room looking through his desk he found the some papers.

Pulling out a pen he began to write after a few minutes turn to the child saying, "I have yet to introduce my self.. I am priest Sultat I work here at Delteu'n aiding in religious guidance for any who wish to listen. This place was once an orphanage but that was many years ago now you come along after so many years. Now my little friend please tell me your age and your name". The child finally did speck in an energetic tone but his was tame as each word passed his lips. Child, "My ma' only called me T'ulta I haven't been called any thing else".

Sultat rubbed his medium length beard saying, "That's not really a name my young friend only a title it means silver if I remember correctly. I have a few books of old tales of adventure and lots have names that I think might fit you". Going to the shelves the priest pulled off five books placing them back on his desk. Sultat, "Ok let's see what we can find how about Dante". Shaking his head in a no fashion Sultat ran down several other name from two books. Still no name stuck out to his young friend until the priest came to the tales of mystic hero's.

The child grinned a little at the cover art of a shinning sword under the illustration of a book. The second name in the tales got the child's attention. Sultat, "So you like the story of the herald of light Tatis…Well Tatis is nice to met you I hope you come to like what we do here at Delteu'n". With Tatis began his new life in his new desert home. The next day Tatis was introduced to the few people that held importance in the small town. The saloon owner Marz was a stern woman her deep green skin, and with three short horns on her head showed off her attitude.

Working behind the counter was her twin children both in their late teens. Tar and Laz both had a blue green hue to their skin with only one horn on both of their heads. Next was the cleaning crew of the mayor's the work force for the town's general employees of the town's odd jobs. The Mult brothers were four twi'lek's each just the general colors from red, green, blue and grey. The never did tell any one their name just to call them either Mult one through four.

Next was Daxla she maintained the antenna array for the town, she never really left her little shake. Only to talks with Sultat and Marz at the bar other every five nights or so. But soon she started to talk to Tatis as time began to pass. Last was the only person who had a space ship Uraz he was really lazy while most would be about talking or some odd task. He would be a sleep in his shake next to his ship.

But every time Tatis came around Uraz would pull up his eye patch from his tanned caramel skin saying, "You ready for a tale worth memorizing". Tatis would stay for hours sitting next to the man's bed as he told his tale of his old glory days. Even telling Tatis of the tales of the warriors called Jedi's. Tatis was dumb struck at the tales of the Jedi fighting with sabers of pure energy. Sabers that can cut a robot in half but keeping their minds honed on the task of protecting not just fighting.

After hearing the small tales from Uraz after a few years the now ten year old wanted to fight like a Jedi. Soon Sultat took notice of the young orphan leaping from the ceilings beams of the chapel. At first Sultat spoke his concern for the child, "Tatis get down now. You're going to break your neck". Scared at the tone the priest took even after the few years he lived with the man so far Tatis never heard him speck in the frightful tone.

Once his feet touch the floor Tatis explained to the priest why he was leaping around like an encaged creature. Sultat was amazed not that Uraz told the wild myths from his travels but that Tatis was able to move so freely. Sultat just patted the child's head and smiled saying, "Well don't let me stop you keep going. Plus by the end of the week I'll have a little surprise for you." Sultat did not tell Tatis his plan for by the end of the week his little friend would turn eleven years old. Every year he forgets his new birthday date for he couldn't remember his original date of birth.

Still Sultat was happy to see the child leap from the beams every afternoon, and then later on he would be contorting his body. In the back of the chapel Sultat saw Tatis with his new gift moving in a way he never saw before. In on hand Tatis held his wooden saber carved by one of the Mult brothers. His other hand was empty and in front of Tatis stood a bag of straw. Ducking low and sliding to the side he swung wildly at his target landing several hits on the bag.

Tatis continued to spin and slide at various angles around the bag all with a grin on his face. Sultat watched with a smile that this child left by who knows was teaching him self to fight like no one else. It reminded him of days long past. Looking at his hand that now held a cane he envied the child for being able to move like that. Sultats day's of adventure long ended just last month he tripped near the bar an hurting his back pretty bad. Leading him to now have to support himself with a cane.

With an inner chuckle Sultat turn back to his room and started to read a book. Tatis stayed on a day-to-day routine. Hearing the tales from Uraz, working odd jobs for the Mults or even helping Marz and her kids. Tatis didn't ask for anything for his help just wanting to learn something new. But the mayor caught on to Tatis's work and soon gave Sultat a little money for everything the child was doing around the town. Sultat was surprised that the mayor took an interest in Tatis. But was quick to remember that Tatis always had a big grin under his silver hair. His eyes covered from his lack of cutting his hair.

Along his back ran a short ponytail, Sultat saw it always draped over the child's left shoulder. Then after whatever job he did Tatis would go back to his unique saber style. **(Authors note; if any of you have seen to anime Samurai Champloo Tatis's fighting style is like Mugen's sword style. If you like samurai's and kick ass fights I would recommend it)**.

More time went on and Tatis's routine stuck, he didn't deviate from it much. Being sick held him in bed a few times. Now at the age of fourteen Tatis was tall average build but was light on his feet. He easily out ran some of the small creature that ran as people approached them. He found a good rhythm in his saber style and even throw targets in the air as he tried to him them as they fell. On a good day he landed a few good hits that broke the target on other days he just chipped or cracked the targets.

It was another quite day noon was approaching, the sun was mildly cool compared to the rest of that year. Daxla was behind the many monitors that line the only two rooms of her home. For the most part it was like any other day until a ship's signal began to transmit a landing sequence. It was a Republic traveler used for small groups of twenty or fifteen. Daxla sent word to the mayor who with his two personal guards, two Chiss walked to Daxla's place.

The mayor was a short chubby human half-breed never spoke of his past just loved to walk around his office in a haze. Now next to Daxla she spoke quick as she tried to hail the incoming ship. Daxla, "This is Delteu'n terminal to incoming Republic traveler ship. Please respond and state your business with us". Several times Daxla repeated this process to no avail. The mayor walked out of Daxla's house only looking up to see the ship landing just outside of town along the main road.

As the engines stopped twenty Republic enforcers got out of the ship and started to march into town. Among their ranks was a young Miriaian his chalk green shin was very noticeable underneath his brown hood and cloak. Standing next to him was a larger enforcer with a jagged smirk on his face. Along with him all the enforcers were human each caring a standard issue last rifle. The large enforcer had a custom one as they marched their way to the center of town. Every one was looking to see why the Republic would come to their small like town.

The large enforcer with the cloaked figure next to him keeps the jagged smirk on his face. The cloaked figures voice doomed from under his hood stating, "I am Jedi Na'ur we have come to your town for two reasons. The first is that several counter fitters was spotted by your sector. The other is that we are here to take into custody the smuggler Uraz for aiding these counter fitters in both escape and distribution of the fake credits".

The mayor spoke up, "Now listen mister Jedi we don't know anything about any counter fitting. Also the smuggler Uraz left the planet over three months ago hasn't been back since". Now in the doorway of the bar Tatis was amazed at the mayor's lie and to a Jedi. Tatis eyed the lean Jedi his cloaking making the exact definition of his body unknown. A slow chuckle crept from the larger enforcers lips, as his chuckle continued he said, "You thinks we' goin' ta liste'n to you. We know hes'a here so jus't tell us' where' he is now's".

The mayor remained silent as Tatis left the bar doorway and went to the chapel. Several enforcers eyed the lean teen making his way to the moderately large structure. The large enforcers voice spoke, "Fine if no on'e want's to speck wel'l just wipe this town off the ma'p!" With that there was various humming coming from the enforcers as Tatis turned only to see the enforcers exchanging fire with the mayor's guards.

Now in a fully sprint Tatis made his way into the chapel, only to be met by Sultat near the door. Tatis's face showed every thing he thought that the Republic was trying to take away not only a friend but his home as well. A loud thud came from the back of the chapel near the back entrance. Both journeyed to the back entrance to see Uraz breathing heavily with thick pebbles of sweat on his face.

Uraz, "Sultat they're here we have to go. They won't stop even after they get me". Sultat shook his head chewed his inner cheek softly to turn and walk to his and Tatis's room. Walking out with a large trunk and two backpacks. With very little possessions Tatis's bag was easy to pack. Sultat look at Uraz, moving closer Sultat whispered into his ear. Uraz face went from concern to stern at what ever Sultat was saying. Taking on a stern look a few inches from one another Uraz just nodded his head.

Shouts and fire from various weapons began to ring out from the town. Now at the center chamber of chapel Sultat looked at the chapel as I shook from the bumps that seemed to come from nowhere. Tatis remained at Sultat's side now up to Sultat's neck Tatis was very pleased that he didn't have to look up at anyone. Making their way down the aisles of chairs to the front doors. Only for the doors to burst open, to reveal the chalk green Jedi his hood down. Held in one hand was some sort of weapon but all Tatis could make out was a metal tube the fitted in his gripped hand.

Two enforcers stood beside the Jedi both had their weapons trained on the three standing stunned. Sultat, "Lets us pass we have a child with us". Even due Tatis was a teen society was still considered a child by most standards. Jedi, "Mister Uraz you can either surrender or have more people die because of your choices in life". Uraz dove to the left behind the chairs as the enforcers began to open fire as the Jedi walked over to Sultat.

With a push Tatis was sent into the chairs as a he heard hum then a swish. Looking up Tatis saw his older protector falling to the ground. In front of him stood the Jedi holding the legendary weapon of their order. Falling to the ground gargling what could only be blood. Crawling to his mentors side Tatis was speechless not only did one of the warriors of myth that Uraz spoke of attack his home but now killed the only person he could call family.

Sighing sharply the Jedi moved to see Uraz firing back at the two enforcers. Sultat exhaled a lone breath to push a slim covered object into Tatis's arms. Sultat, "Tatis I have given you every thing from knowledge to various skills. But now you must shape your true world with your own hands. Happy fifteenth… Birthday". It was true Tatis once again forgot his new birthday. Now it will be the day he lost his last piece of what he could call a family. Slowly Sultat eyes closed his final sight his young companion holding back tears as hard as he could. Unraveling the object Tatis eyes widened at the strange weapon it only then register that it was a sword.

The blade was like no other for on it was single edged with white lancing around the grip. With a gold carved design at the of swords pommel, with two curved spikes on both sides for a cross guard. The red sheath complemented the swords handle with gold carvings and gold pieces on it. (**Authors note; Sword looks just like Mugen's sword from Samurai Champloo. Yet again give the show a view its good**).Turning with rage in his eyes Tatis saw that Uraz had dispatched the two enforcers to be throw like a ball by the Jedi. Crashing into some chairs Uraz began to bleed from his leg.

Raising his hand the Jedi was reading to deal the final strike. Only for his focus to shift as the teen to bellowed a battle cry leaping over the chairs to attack the Jedi. Doubling back the Jedi go out of the teens range, looking over the teen as he held the sword low. Giving a smirk he told him self _'This child must have a death wish'_. Throwing swing after swing wildly Tatis kept the Jedi mind boggled by his tactics. Staying low swinging wildly at every chance he got Tatis saw the Jedi was not enjoy this encounter.

With frustration showing the Jedi did something to stop Tatis's movement only to then be tossed to the side. Pushing up sharply he was able to avoid the next attack. Slashing at the teen as quickly as possible the Jedi saw that the teen had no training and was just using instinct. As the fight continued the Jedi continuing his tactics of fast strikes and then used of his unique ability to throw Tatis. Tried, wounded and slowly losing breath Tatis knew he would not last against the Jedi. He had to end the fight now of die at this Jedi's hands.

In a sprint he climbed the sidewall up to the chapel beams. With in a second the Jedi was on the chapel beams looking at the teen. Questioning why he would corner himself so far off the ground. It then was apparent why the teen did. The Jedi was caught off guard as the teen leap and spine over and under each beam. Soon Tatis had the upper hand causing the Jedi to become even angrier using his ability even more but to now avail. Spinning under the same beam of the Jedi Tatis made a clean cut through his knee.

Yelping at the quick strike the Jedi using more power than before to force the beams to shake them loosen. As the beams fell clashing with what ever was under them a stream of dust kicked up. Tatis found him self in sheer pain as he pushed pieces of the beam from off of his body. Looking around he saw the Jedi pinned an coughing up blue blood. Cutting him self free he then propped himself against the fallen beams. Anger still showing in his eyes as Tatis approached he thought of only one thing to end the Jedi that took his only family.

Raising his hand for a down ward blow Tatis lopped off the Jedi's wrist with then slashed him several times in the stomach. Green blood now splattering his arm and parts of his pants and shirt Tatis stood triumph over the dead Jedi. Reaching down Tatis ripped the saber from the Jedi's hand. Now holding the belongings of both Tatis and Sultat, Uraz made his presence know once again specking quickly as he help the teen to a standing position.

Uraz," We have to leave NOW!" Pulling him along then breaking into a jug as they both made it into the street. Tatis saw smoke and laser burn come from various places in the town. Tatis's heart sunk as he looked at the bar to see Marz lying against her home her eyes dim of any light. As Laz her son was punching an enforcer in the jaw rage filled with each punch. Laz soon stopped as Tar his sister picked up their mother and move to follow their two friends.

Daxla came from around a building holding an old laser rifle her head held low. The enforcers were either killing any one who fought or ran. The larger enforcer saw Tatis as he busted through a wall. Looking over the teen then to what was in his hand the enforcer shouted a loud war cry only for it to end with a right hook from the mayor. A fight between them broke out as the mayor cried to them, "Leave!"

They ran to Uraz's ship once inside his small T6 droid beeped with wonder at the people visiting. Uraz, "T6 start the engines get the hyper drive ready for a quick jump to the rim!" The ship slowly rose from the ground as the mayor hear this he soon found him self-beaten on the ground. The larger enforcer saw what he saw as well ending the mayor life with a boot to his skull.

Tatis looked out the ships window as his home was left nearly destroyed. His friends lost, wounded, or tired from fighting. Looking over he saw Tar holding her mother tears in her eyes Lar just shaking his head in disbelief. Daxla walked into the cockpit and sat next to Uraz. Now out side the planets atmosphere Uraz activated hyper drive with a flash Tatis took one last look at his home as they vanished into the blur on hyperspace. The thought that this day was his fifteenth birthday still lingering in his mind.

**Jester: Well guys their you go another universe I fell like tackling at the moment. Also an announcement I will continue this story after I post two more fanfic's. These next guys are interesting one has a loud mouth while the others is calm and exciting. **

**Smiles: They sound like use!**

**Smiles yells from his still locked room.**

**Jester: I told you to give me back my game or else!**

**Smiles: Or else what! **

**With a smirk on his face Jester says: Or else I won't pick up your copy of Batman Origins.**

**Smiles only yelled: NOOOOOOO!**

**Jester: Well like always Peace off.**

**Smiles sniffs from his room: And well hug you later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles pulls a few screws from a box and starts to fix the hinges of his door. He throws a glare at Jester who is just sitting with a satisfied smile as he plays his game. Pausing his game Jester moves to his desk.**

**Jester; Hey guy's we're back again if you have been reading all my posts you know me and Smiles have had a lot of fights. Also I finished two shooters, batman, and the Metro's DLC. It might take me longer to bet the creed. Any way while Smiles is trying to fix his room's door..**

**Smiles; Your still an asshole by the way!**

**Jester with a smirk and a chuckle; As I was saying in my last update I would like it if some people would post some comments any thing really. But as a reminder I don't own any thing except my oc character and locations. Also thanks you for reading.**

**Smiles; You better give me Batman ALSO NO FLAMERS THOUGH I FORGOT DIDN"T YOU!**

It's been a week since they left Delteu'n they're home all they knew. Tatis has been lying in a cot for the majority of the time, Daxla at his cot side. Laz and Tar left some time ago in the week. They didn't want to talk to Tatis but simply told Daxla to tell Tatis that they would meet again. Plus that they would let Daxla know where they live after they buried they're mother.

Now in the outer Rim the crew of four including the little cylinder droid landed at one of the few out post dock. As Tatis stood up Daxla stops him saying, "You still need to rest, stay here with Uraz and I'll get what we need. And don't worry Uraz I have a weapon with me". As she left Tatis went back to looking through Sultat's trunk the man that was simply his only father figure was killed and his belonging were now his. Inside Tatis found his old Tanto its black metal exterior combined with the gold inlay designed a sunflower was the only thing he had to his life before Delteu'n. His ponytail now hanging over his right shoulder he continued looking into the trunk.

He soon found a book that had a wonderful design on it cover as Tatis began to read he soon came to a realization. Just as Uraz came into the room with a smile with Daxla behind him not sharing the smile Uraz had. Daxla, "Tatis we have to talk more over we have to show you this". Uraz poked a hollow disk out from his belt with a smile as Tatis's face popped up with a bounty sheet around it.

Uraz, "Kid you're wanted for five thousand credits not only killing that Jedi but aiding in my escape apparently. So it looks like we will be hanging out from now on kid ready to do some smuggling work". Looking from my face, to theirs, then back into my lap where Sultat's book still remained I only nodded not sure how to respond. I once again like in my child hood had no family but guardians taking their place.

As Uraz pulled away from the port and back into the black of space I read the stories of ever one who had Sultat's book. Each one wrote and spoke of their lives. Passing the book to some one new each time I was filled with wonder as I read Sultat's. He was a bounty hunter before he met an older priest that had the book. Once I finished Sultat's story the name 'Owl' kept coming up in several points in his life.

As his tale came to an end the full name of Owl was addressed only by Owl Man. Sultat had to know this guy and Tatis didn't know it but something was odd. He wanted to meet this Owl but didn't know why or even how. It was late as they landed in the lone outpost planet to get some new clothes. As Tatis, Uraz, and Daxla went from various venders at the outpost Tatis couldn't help but wonder how to find the Owl. Keeping his face hidden with a red long scarf Tatis looked around the small shops. Making his way passed the crowd he stopped at the side next to a small vender. Compared to the other vender this small woman's shop was just a single wooden mat with several cloths on it.

Crouching to get a better look he saw that she was a sleep. Looking from her face to her wares he could see that they were not cloths but masks. Touching a blue one it was soft as well as smooth with the tread stitching visible. As he looked more Tatis's did not see his swords handle brush past the woman's hair startling her. Snatching Tatis scarf she pulled saying, "It is not wise to interrupt some one sleeping let alone the elder of the young". Tatis, "Sorry I didn't mean to I was just looking".

With his scarf still in her hand his scarf became undone around a part of his face. Dose revealing his silver and red bangs to the elder her eyes widen at his hair. Trying to cover back up only for her hands to reach out and stop him. Elder, "If you want to hid try this mask". Placing a red mask under his long scarf and fixing it over his head Tatis was confused.

Seeing into his now white-eye covers that took the place of his eyes she spoke, "I can tell that you have been through much but you need guidance. Look for the one at the end to if you seek more." Moving to pay her for the mask Tatis's hand was quickly shoved away from his pocket.

Elder, "Now go before I really give you hell boy". Thanking her with a low bow of his head Tatis left his long read scarf now wrapped around his neck as the two ends now hung along his back. Finally finding a shop that had art and crafting equipment Tatis bought the things he needed and went back to the ship.

Daxla was arguing with Uraz over letting me go off on my own as I walked in she stopped and looked at me with worry only a mother could show. Uraz, "See he's fine now lets get going". Pulling off the mask Tatis said, "I'm leaving". This stopped Uraz in his track as he turned Daxla just remained speechless. Uraz, "Look I know it won't be easy but we can make a lot of money…" Stopping him Tatis said, "Uraz it's not about money its about adventure. I want some thing more from my life and after reading Sultat's journal I think I know who I have to go to…I have to find Owl Man".

Daxla, "Tatis are you sure you want that. That man is not known to have a lot of friends and not a lot of people live very long with him around. He's a bounty hunter yes but I just don't know if Sultat wants you to meet him". Looking at her he pulled Sultat's book from the backpack slung around his back. Tatis, "I found his name and some number written next to it in Sultat's last entry of him. I want a life that will surprise me. Not one with the same thing happening every day. I'm sorry to say it as if it was boring to know every one else but I just…"

Uraz hand found his shoulder as he spoke, Uraz, "Kid I knew from the way your eye's lite up at my story you wanted that kind of life. I won't stop you but you have to promise me you won't get killed before you make a name fore your self". With a stern nod an a small smile Uraz said, "Well if you want to find Owl Man it's going to be hard and we won't be able to help you. But I can take you to where those numbers say". With another nod Tatis gave Uraz the numbers and then flew of to the S'clt System.

Uraz ship exited hyperspace as they slowly can to the planet G. No one really knows why G is the tile of a planet but the people who knew won't talk about it. Daxla was sitting with Tatis as he mover the trunk under the cot and packed a duffle bag full of his things. Daxla, "I hope you get every thing you want Tatis just make sure you look for us after ok". With a nod Uraz signaled them from the cockpit saying, "Tatis your going to have to jump into the tree line and make it on your own. Good luck kid you'll need it to find him".

With that Tatis slung the heavy duffle over his shoulder and strapped it to his pack. Then pulled the mask over his head as he move to the trapped door next to the escape pod. Daxla stood by him reading for her moment after the reach the low tree line she tapped him back. With a shove he was now free falling into the trees below. As he tried to catch a branch or two they snapped all the way to the ground. As his fall continued he slammed into a thick branch with his side. Only to slide off again then crash into more before hitting the ground. With groans from his throat Tatis slowly picked him self up and with no direction in mind.

After a few days of walking Tatis found him self in a small village. Walking around the small brick houses Tatis asked them if they knew any one called Owl. Some began to avoid him until a small boy stopped him. With his hand held out Tatis gave him nearly one hundred credits. The kid pointed towards two large hills saying, "The city is nearly eighteen miles that way some one there might know". Patting his head Tatis went on his way.

G was cover in lush forests and with long winding cave systems. But it was always misty or even raining. Tatis soon after a few more days of walking saw a woman and man dead along the roadside. _'I can't just leave them like this'. _With his mind made up Tatis gave the two a quick burial. As Tatis gave a small service he began his walk once more. To him the slim road went on for what felt like miles. In reality he really did walk a few miles only stopping a few times to eat. His mind was now hardwired to find the Owl. A man that was held in a respective place in his guardian's journal.

As the road became a little wide Tatis stopped to see the sun now hanging over the horizons edge. He quickly climbed a tree spreading a tarp as not to fall and drifted off to sleep. The next day his back, legs, and shoulder joints screamed as well as groaned at him. The idea to walk a little longer today lingered in his mind but his muscles kept trying to push the idea away. At a slow pace Tatis still felt his muscles moan at his idea to keep going. Tatis tasked it as another obstacle he needed to pass and just went forward. Three days of a routine of sleep, walk, food, and small breaks in the day. That was it but the fourth day brought something he did not expect as the trail he followed snaked past a large open field he soon heard the screams and shouts in the distance.

With nearly every one of his joints screaming at him to leave the noise be he went off into a steady sprint. Pushing past several bushes and low hanging branches he stopped just short of exiting the tree line. What he saw was horrible and brought back his nightmares of Delteu'n. Tatis looked on as a caravan of small hover speeders was attacked by a group of armed droids as they opened fire. Dropping his belongings into a bush Tatis made his dash into the fray. Pulling his blade that he now calls Creed he slashed at several droids. Even with the aid of his unique style Tatis's body lashed out demanding him to stop.

Some droids took notice of Tatis and began to fire at him, only to keep Tatis at a short distance. Some of the people of the caravan got their wits and attacked back. As the last couple of droids fled Tatis turned to help the group of Humans and some Nautolans. With thanks and a few hugs the caravan helped Tatis to get closer to a city. Within four days Tatis was walking down the rain covered streets of Dawn city. It was known to have a lot of bars that would give information as long as you paid.

Few even looked at Tatis after he said who he was looking for. One bartender even told security to escort him out. Tatis was now nearly three weeks into his search when an old man bumped into his shoulder. Looking down at the puddle at his feet his saw a little piece of paper. Picking it up before it got to wet it only said a lone address. Remembering the address Tatis went to a directory to give him better direction. The Charingan at the booth was nice she didn't see that mean like some others would make them sound. Tatis, "Hi can you tell me were 3884 Finlt is". She smiled at him saying, "Now why would a sweet sounding guy in a mask want to go there". Tatis, "My dad passed away I was told to go there to talk to a friend".

With a smile she said, "Now that's sweet what you need to do is take the rail cars to Hyper port, then find your way to Stream Nights Mountain. Then just ask around and you'll find the address".

With a bow he thanked her as she waved him off Tatis felt like he was making progress. Buying a ticket then boarding the rail car it was announced to be eight days before they could get to the Hyper port. Tatis chose to just read as the days went on looking around the car on the third day he saw a few people gambling. The group was contrived of three Weequay's as Tatis came closer they soon took notice of his wonder. Weequay, " Say friend do you want to play the humans call it twenty one".

With an eager nod he sat beside the Weequay's and they played putting up a few more credits as they played. Tatis won a few hands but soon left as a group of security droids came over telling them to stop their activity. Finding a corner behind some crates Tatis read and slept for the remaining days. Arriving at the port Tatis took notice of a wanted list seeing his face in the most wanted of five thousand others. Exhaling at the turn of his life Tatis pressed on, once more begin told where to find transport Tatis was eager to find the Owl.

Walking down to the ports ground level seeing so many run for a ride or waiting for one was really some thing. _'If only home was like this I wouldn't have gotten bored with so many new faces'_. Tatis went to outside to the public speeders only to find none going to Stream Nights. Walking over to a booth he asked, "Why is no one going to Stream Nights"? Booth operator, "Stream Nights are you nuts or got a death wish fool. Them bosses are having their talks right now no one can get in. come back in three weeks them we'll get rides going there again".

Tatis was filled with disappointment only for his voice to peak out saying, "How far off a walk is it from here"? Looking up from his keypad the operator looked at him saying, "By foot it will take you nearly seven days and a few more to climb all the steps up the side of the mountain". Tatis, "Which way"? Simply pointing down a snaking river bed Tatis got his first look at where he need to go. _'Just hope I don't get in even more trouble'_.

It was a nightmare walking along the winding river Tatis tripped was met by another obstacle. The ground near the river was so moist it was like walking in wet sand for him. Not use to the feeling Tatis progress was slowed to a crawl. Inch by inch he pushed on only stopping to climb a tree for the misty nights.

Longer than told Tatis made it to the mountains steps, his mud slandered pants and shoes showed abuse. With a sigh he continued his climb up the stairs. The stair went around, in and out of the mountain side. Slowly the mud on his legs began to crack some of it even fell of. After nearly six days Tatis felt the strong wind nearly blow him to his feet.

Peering through the mist Tatis eyes adjusted to make out a large bridge. With a path only wide enough for one Tatis began his journey again. With both wind and really wobbly metal planks Tatis had to walk slowly at beginning only later to transformation into an even pace.

Tatis knew he could not sleep very long on the bridge the idea of falling to his death was not very fond to him. With three days on the bridge Tatis saw no end in sight but into the fourth day Tatis heard something he wasn't very familiar with. Walking more the sounds echoed closer until the shadowy form of a man slowly came from the opposite end. The sound was coming from an instrument he was playing which had green quilt like pattern. With a number of pipes coming from different places on the semi round shack under his burly arms. His ginger hair was un-kept the same green quilt pattern was on a skirt he wore. His arms lay bare with only two metal pieces on his shoulder, neck, and some of his chest. His stomach was odd Tatis never save many humans but it was always odd to see any large bodied human.

Looking down Tatis saw only one of his burly legs the other was a metal cylinder. As the two approached the large mans music became slightly better but remained a blur for his ears. As they stood in front of one another the man stood well over his head. At five eleven in height Tatis was over the average for his age but this man stood well over him at least another two feet.

Man, "I see you like the me bagpipes lad. But I'm going to have to tell you ta move I need ta get ta the oth'r side". Looking back Tatis said, "But I've been walking for nearly four days I can't just turn back and start over". Man, "Lad I can tell ya in a hurre but I need ta go now. If ya won't move back I'll just make ya move". Reaching to his back he pulled a large double edged sword saying, "Well ya red scarf, scraggy little bugger I'll tell ya this I didn't want ta kill till I got back. But looks like I won't be keepa that promise". With a downward swing Tatis pulled Creed to deflect and retaliate. (**Author note; If you haven't figured it out the guy is Similar to the Scotts man from Samurai Jack**).

Blow after blow echoed into the air as Tatis stabbed forward he cut in the man's bagpipes. Man, "Yo've don it now laddy, I'm going to tur'n ya head into a mug". Strike after strike counter after counter was exchanged. Tatis dodged but soon with hours of attacks behind them they show how tired they were. But Tatis won't let it go saying, "I won't let any one stand in my way I must meet Owl to find my path in life". Catching the mans attention Tatis leapt into the air and brought his sword down hard on his blade. Knocking the mans blade loose Tatis trained his blade at the mans neck. Tatis," Look I need to meet Owl before he disappears…so please move my friend".

Picking up his sword the man leaned to the side saying, "Go ahead lad if ya need to meet Owl so bad tell them the Scotts man sent ya". Handing his damaged bagpipes to Tatis the Scott man stood to the side so that Tatis could proceed. After another few days Tatis was at Stream Nights gates only for the guards to tell him to turn back. Pulling the bagpipes from his bag Tatis spoke, "The Scotts man said I could pass I need to get inside". Without a word they parted and the gates slide to on side ever so slightly.

Tatis found the city was not only empty but any form of business was also closed. Looking for anything that could seem like an address Tatis walked on. Soon it became clear that some one was running turning the corner Tatis was slammed into soon one. With a recognizable groan the slim figure now lying next to Tatis was a woman. Her figure was just like any other slim with ample portions that brought out her curves. Tatis still didn't care for woman in a sexual way so he merely aided her to stand back up. Once standing she said, "I don't know if I should thank or hurt you for ohh damn.." As she ran off Tatis then saw her outfit it was like a red and black jester costume it fitted her figure very well. (**Author Note; if you don't see the picture I'm drawing she is Harley Quinn**).

As she ran several thugs came down from the opposite end of the street taking the hint Tatis moved into their way. Tatis, "Guy's what ever you're thinking think it over a little longer". Without an answer they charged Tatis fits and various metal objects in hand. Sidestepping a few Tatis pulled his Katana and swung at the thugs aimed at joints only, Tatis took down the thugs with easy. Realizing that the woman was still running Tatis run after her. Once again rounding a corner Tatis was met by a piece of two by four.

Stumbling back Tatis looked up to see the same girl her crimson red lipstick and eye shadow match the white face paint she had on. Woman, "Shit..Sorry hone I thought you were some one else. So thanks for um helping me… I guess, not a lot of guys would do that". Tatis spoke up, "If a man doesn't help a woman two things are either happening they either are really close to dying or they're just a piece of shit coward. And since neither was happening to me I choice to help you. But can I ask where does Owl Man live I need to find him".

Woman, "Hone if your looking for the Owl's place just follow this street to the end then just follow the little creak". With a thanks and a low bow Tatis took his leave of the woman as Tatis left he did not hear her say, "I finally meet a guy that's good at the job and I didn't get his name. I even let him go to see the Owl. Hope I can see him again".

As Tatis came to the end of the creak He found the largest home he had ever seen. He couldn't believe some one lived there as he made his was to the gated fence he saw that barbs ran along the whole thing. Circling the whole place Tatis chose to use the ridge behind the mansion to get onto the grounds. As Tatis got close to entering he slipped and slide several feet grabbing onto the side of the ridge he slide into a hole in the ridge side. Looking around Tatis found he was in a cave. Taking this as a gift he slowly made his way forward to see what he could find.

In a path the led deeper he soon came to a stop as he stood in a large chamber only to hear a voice from the shadow's. Voice, "You either have a very big death wish or are really stupid". Turning Tatis's mind could not register what happened until it was too late.

**Smiles: what is with you and cliffhangers for the last few days that's all you can think of. **

**Jester putting down his controller; Relax I know it a pain but it pays off in the end don't worry. Also people please review it helps to hear some kind of comment.**

**Smiles; Plus no flamers we just do this for fun but what I'm about to do is really fun.**

**Turning around Jester saw Smiles train a gun at him and shout; PEACE OFF EVERY ONE AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;**

**Jester stretched getting out of bed from a long break and finally being able to speak. Getting to the frig he grabs a bottle of champagne apple cider. A loud pop going through the house waking Smiles.**

**Smiles groans saying; what time is it…?**

**Jester smirks from his door way saying; time for you to wake up we got to update Star Wars.**

**Spike walks along side Jester to his desk. Jester; what's up every one last time we had to leave on a cliffhanger but now were back. And yes we will be continuing the Adventure Time fic…we just have to update this first. I don't know how far I will go with this story but please to every one who is following and has favorite this story thank you. Also please leave comments I just want to hear at least some input silence is not a very strong encouragement. I know at least the endings to most of my fic's. Still I want to thank the very small number of people who has left some comments.**

**Smiles; YEAH what ever get to the story and to Flamers PISS OFF!**

**Jester sigh's as he looks at his desk.**

Tatis really didn't know what hit him as a flurry of punches hit along his ribcage, shoulder, and even a few shots to his head. Stumbling back he drew his sword to swing wildly at the surrounding darkness. Stopping occasionally to try to listen to hear a muffled step in the distance. Pulling a pop sticker from his pack he slammed it into a wall as the sparks of green embers fills where he stood and some of his surroundings. Tatis shout, "Please I must speak to Owl Man my Father's journal told me to find him"!

A chuckle echoed the cave as punch after punch landed on his frame. Voice, "Why would he want to talk to a child…your swinging that sword like a crazy person. Why would The Owl even was his breathe on you"? Tatis couldn't take it he was going to see The Owl he finally snapped. Tatis, "WHY!? I LOST EVERYONE.. MY HOME, FRIENDS, THE ONLY PERSON… SULTAT…He lost his life to protect me I need to see…Owl"!

Little did Tatis know his attacker was hitting vital points on his body slowing both his breathing and his blood flow. Swaying from one side to the other Tatis soon dropped Creed then his body followed hitting the ground with an audible thud. Slowly the figure came from the shadows holding a light in their hands all Tatis could see was the blinding light as his vision soon faded.

Outside the manor Tatis did not know that The Owl had just returned with his better half. Owl, "Hello Walter I'm a little surprised you aren't asking me to eat or even talk about the joint Boss meeting". Walter Owl Man's loyal right hand stood stern as always as Owl wife Ultra walked beside him. Walter was a half human being his full nationality was unknown. But it gave him the ability to move faster than most and have a very gray completion. Owl's wife Ultra wore a black flowing dress that matched her jet-black hair. What stood out wasn't her hourglass figure but her deep black eyes and peach tan colored skin. Ultra spoke happily she was glad from the night events, "Let it be darling Walter being quite is rare so let it be".

Clearing his voice Walter finally spoke, "A young man broke into the Sanctuary trying to have and audience with you sir". Owl expression soon changed not only did some one dare to enter his home but actually found a way into the most secure part of his estate. Owl, "Who ever it is won't be alive to tell any one. Where is he"?

As Owl began to walk to the holding ceils Walter stopped him with a hand. Owl looked only at the extended hand then straightforward saying, "Mind explaining"? Walter, "I looked through his belongings because of what he said during my attempt to capture him. I found this book inside his bag…he said his father gave it to him".

Taking the book from Walter opposite hand the cover, the smell, the very feeling the book gave Owl was all to familiar. Owl, "What did he say"? Walter, "HE said his father gave it to him after he gave his life protecting him…he said Sultat sir".

That was all Owl need Sultat was once his companion in learning the trade. If this young man was his son things might be changing. Walter, "He also had the Scotts Man's bagpipes in his bag…I think they might have fought". A smile not just any smile but a real smile grows across Owl's lips. With a gruff chuckle Owl spoke, "I think Sultat might have just give me a good death present. Wait here I know exactly what to do". Walking down the stone echoed every step once Owl reached the ceil he saw the young man in his under ware. Both his hands and feet restrained as the sl'urf drug dripped into his system.

Owl, "I told you to wait up stairs". Ultra, "When have I ever listened to you unless it was about violence or our love life? Oh he look's so cute". Ultra stood over Tatis stroking his hair lightly feeling his hair tangle at some points. Taking a comb from her purse she started to brush his hair. Owl found this odd she never look so..so motherly before.

Ultra, "From this old bruises and scars he must have been in a few fights. So what are you going to do with him"? Owl walked around the table a few times then looked over Tatis's belongings. Pulling out a hollow tablets he looked up any info he could on his young intruder. Owl spoke stern, "Name Tatis, Lived on Delteu'n for most of his life now is wanted for killing a Jedi and aiding a Smugglers escape".

Ultra "Looks like old Sultat picked a good one". Owl, "Now he's in my home asking for me…probably to teach him hoping to be what Sultat was. I just might give him that…Put back on his clothes". Ultra, "I can only guess where you're sending him but is it Loug'rt". Owl didn't answer he had a small amount of expectation for his young captive if he came back with his life.

Tatis woke up his head was in an indescribable amount of pain. But at least his body was not in that much pain anymore. Pushing himself up he saw he was in what looked like a small boat. It felt as if it was floating down stream on some river. Sitting up a hollow desk presented a figure with a long cloak, his mask was shaped like some creature. **(Authors note; Owl Man is Owl Man from Justice League Crisis on two earths. It's a good movie watch it)**.

Tatis didn't know who it was but he had to guess, he asked, "Are you Owl Man". The man spoke stern and calmly, "Yes I'm Owl Man and you are not Sultat's son you're a stray he raised. But nun the less he gave you his book so I'll teach you. You first have to survive for one week in the chambers of Loug'rt. In your bag is food for four days also inside the chamber are spiritual creatures that will kill you. So exit the boat and start to make your way to the Loug'rt exit. Also the door to the Loug'rt doors stay open for three days. Then they close for five days. Advice would be a given… obviously at this point. So have fun".

With that the message ended and the boat opened to reveal that Tatis was in a small sewer system. The water was clear but the state of the place he was in showed that the location was very old. Slinging Creed and his pack over his shoulders Tatis began his new task to find an exit.

Back at Owl manor Ultra was reading Sultat's journal as Owl ended the massage to Tatis. Ultra still looking at the journal said, "So you're hopping he lives or just want him to be a helpless mess". Owl was looking at his monitor system going over several pieces of data until he stopped, "I don't want to kill him I have safety measures in place to stop him from dying. Still I hope he can be more productive in the chambers than Sultat was". Ultra looked up from the book walking over behind Owl leaned over his lap.

Bringing him into her arms she kissed his passionately as she pulled away she spoke softly, "You care for once not just about Sultat". Owl's eyes remained glued to the monitors saying, "I'd be lying if I said for once I feel some emotion".

In five days Tatis fought skeleton type creatures with pieces of armor, old blasters, and bomb bolts. Thin cylinder like objects that on detonation send shards of molten metal in every direction. Then came the shadow like ghoul's that have razor sharp claws as they wore old Republic Enforcer's armor. Battle after battle Tatis looked over their remains for any thing helpful. It was hard Tatis's body was burning through too much food. Even with him rationing his food.

Now he was in a large spiral staircase fighting three shadows beheading one the other two shot blasters at him. Old blasters had a flaw the time in-between firing had a large delay. Dodging both shots he slashed horizontally killing both. Looking over what they had their ammo was low but they had some credit on them. Reaching the top of the stars he found him self in a large library.

Tatis, "Hmm….the stories of old I could learn from this place maybe…hu". As he rounded a row of books a load roar erupted from the far side. A few shelves shook, some even fell, as step after step echoed in the room Tatis could only stand there was the creature worked its way to him. It came into full view it then transitioned from a hunched position to a slightly standing position.

Its head had a single protruding horn with pale ash colored skin. Its eyes burned emerald as one hand was trapped in a large piece of metal. In a grumble then a huff the creature swung its trapped arm. Avoiding attack after attack Tatis was only able to avoid he saw no opening in the creatures attack. Its free hand came down as Tatis's as pushed into the bookshelf. In a back handed motion Tatis was flung through several shelves.

Slowly rising Tatis saw the creature was slowly making its way to him. Sizing the creature again Tatis felt something that he hadn't felt so far in his life. '_I'm scared I don't think I can bet this thing'_. Tatis's mind went to Sultat he wanted to be in the company of his Guardian not in this cold and violent place. Tatis focus went to Creed looking over its form Tatis was reminded of one of Sultat's final gifts. Tatis, "Sultat please I need some thing anything". With no answer Tatis looked up to see the creature standing over him. Moving to swat he once again Tatis scrambles under the creature. Like a trapped creature Tatis lashed out at the creatures exposure flesh.

Screeching it tried to grab Tatis only to graze his shoulder.

To Tatis on the other hand it felt like a metal club was taking to his shoulder. Stumbling past the creature Tatis focused on the creature he saw that it was bleeding but not heavily. The creature was pissed it swung wildly at anything that Tatis hid behind now really trying to take his life.

Pulling one of the blasters he aimed and fired at the creatures knee. After three shots the blaster over heated it would be another fire minutes until it could fire again. The creature limped into what looked like a jug, as it swung even wilder at him. Only one connected even due he blocked it with his sword. The force knocked him head over heels into several shelves but Creed came loss from his grip.

Tatis tasted blood in his throat and felt his breath tighten. Shifting around the fallen books Tatis found Creed but now noticed that the handgrip was open. The slot was weird but it looked familiar, but his thoughts were lost as what light was in the room was blocked. Over him came another huff Tatis rolled and crawled as fast as he could. He was in no condition to keep going but if he fled now he would never truly know his limit. This was Owl's test and Tatis was going to try his best to prove himself. Moving into a tight corner Tatis was out of the creatures reach now he could look at the slot in Creed. He finally got a good look it was a slot for a power cell nod.

Looking over the blaster clips he had he cracked one open and to look over its nod. Seeing that it matched Tatis slipped as many as he could into the slot it took three in total. Closing the slot it gave off a hum as the gold emblem lite up. Pressing the emblem the hum grew louder as the blade became engulfed in a blue ember haze. Giving a test slash the blade released a small stream of fire. Taking a retule pack Tatis felt a warm buzz go through his body followed by a cold slow burn. His muscles clamped as he stayed pressed in a somewhat hunched posture.

After what felt like hours Tatis saw the creature had backed away from his hiding place. But still was observing at a distance, Tatis could hear every huff and grumble the escaped his pale cracked lips. Walking out he trained his blaster at the creature giving another huff it readied to charge taking two more shots at the same knee.

Going it to its charge Tatis sprinted to a destroyed balcony. After clawing his way up he saw the creature only feet from him eyes focused on him. Tatis snapped to his surrounding once more he was in a corner. His eyes snapped up to see a hanging metal beam with other pieces of debris dangling from it. Using the last blaster shot he shot the beam. It shook but didn't give until Tatis tighten his grip on Creed to swipe upward. The blue fire stream rocketed to the beam cutting clean through every thing.

The creature was confused as is became stunned by his sudden attack of falling objects and dust. With his back to Tatis it was clearly an opening and Tatis was going to exploit it. Going into another sprint Tatis jumped from the balcony Creed held in both of his hands. Sending Creed down into its neck, it huff and groaned as blood pooled free from the open wound. Tatis tightened his grip on Creed keeping it in the wound as the creature shook and grumbled loudly.

It thundered into another jug it was clearly losing control of its body as it shivered. Pulling Creed loss Tatis shoved a low power blaster clip into the open wound. Slicing the clip open it began to flash an ember red it was going critical. Jumping clear the clip imploded as the creature grumble blood began stream more from its mouth and the neck. Working its way to Tatis he saw it was wounded and slowly dying. Tatis saw the embers on Creed were low giving one last swing the flames engulfed the creatures face.

Blinded Tatis ran at the creature stabbing and slashing at the creature guts and torso. A wall of blood splashed Tatis's mask and clothing, the blood was foal. Tatis even felt the mess touch exposed skin. Pulling Creed loss Tatis was feeling sick not only did his stomach feel completely empty but also he was sore. Sheathing Creed Tatis felt exposed but he wanted to look over the creature's corpse. To his surprise the metal piece over the creatures arm was not over his hand it was its hand. It had an opening that peek Tatis's interest.

In the amount of time it took him the light in the room changed. With a thump the metal piece said it was open, only it wouldn't reveal what was inside. Using as much strength as he hand left even comedically fell over as he tried to push the piece. Once it gave however it's contains was a lone odd looking blaster. The side had a flat screen, a large under holster for the clip. But on picking it up Tatis found that that was not the clip. It was just the extended piece of the forward weapon. **(Authors note; if you've seen Dredd 3d is the Lawgiver. Yes like always give the movie a look its good)**.

Back inside the weapons contained was a note the paper was tattered and falling apart. But looking it over Tatis saw the note was instructions to use the weapon. Loading the weapon as told he gave it a DNA scan then tested its features. Tatis, "Stun". The weapon gave a loud clip then a zip sound to beep in under a second. Pulling the trigger the blue static beam erupted from the blaster muzzle hitting a shelf. It fizzed out after a few seconds but still left a visual effect of the shelf.

Making his way back to his previous hiding place Tatis assembled some books in front of the entrance. With his back to the wall and facing the entrance he ate then slumped into a painful sleep.

Ultra was concerned not only did the young man known as Tatis late to get to the Loug'rt exit…he was late by a whole two weeks. She voices her concerns to her husband only for him to say that his safety precaution did not stop him from entering some of the most dangerous parts of the dungeon. Even due she finish reading Sultat's journal she couldn't believe her husband would not go looking for his body.

With her mind wondering she didn't see Walter stroll into the small study. Walter with a silver tray in his hand said, "Madame I know you worry for the boy but if the Master hasn't fully began to worry then you should not". Ultra looked at Walter her signature smirk she was known for. Ultra, "I know that boy has been through a lot much like Steve has…this boy knew Sultat in his final days. I'm sure sooner or later Steve will ask him. But for know he's keeping his emotions some what in check".

Giving a low bow Walter left the room the tray now on the small stand next to Ultra's chair. Ultra meet Steve thanks to Sultat and know the boy Sultat raised in his remaining years was missing in the of most dangerous places of G. She loved her husband and if he was willing to wait then she would too…for now.

It was his been four-week in Loug'rt as best he could tell but it was hard with the light barely changing from the cracks in the wall. So far Tatis had fought at least three more of those large lumbering single horned creatures. The last one he fought nearly days ago. Only two of those creatures had items with them it hand another weapon similar to his Punisher and Justice. Yes he called his new high-tech blasters the Punisher and Justice. His new one he called Breaker. It was odd like the blasters it hand a slick design much like them it had a forward attachment to fire off unique ammunition's. **(Authors note; it was the rifle that the corrupted Judge used to fight Dredd in the drug plant)**.

Going through the same steps Tatis saw that Breaker had more power than the others as well as a setting to change the familiar ammo type to a spread type. The backlash the large blaster gave was followed by a deep thump to his shoulder. Room after room was the same enemies just in different numbers, which was a pain.

Tatis's clothes was a mess his shirt had tares, one of his jacket sleeves were gone, his knees were completely exposes and very cold. Lastly he had no shoes he was walking in his bare feet as he climbed the largest set of stair he came across so far. After what as several days Tatis was at the top of the stairs before him was large set of wooden doors. They had several holes even very deep cracks. Pushing one door to the side he walked into see a figure-covered head to toe in bandages.

Behind the figure was a large decorated glass window with Punisher trained on the figure Tatis eased his way in the rectangular rooms center. Looking close at the window he saw that it had several holes even a large section of it missing. A cool breeze ran through the room kicking up some of the hair that was loss from his damaged mask. Without looking behind him the ragged figure said, "My you are young but you are the first in so many years to get this far". Lifting a hand the figure tore off some of the bandages over its face, arms, and torso.

Strands of long gray hair hung over the figures head but it was clear the figure was a corpse. Its skin was sunken dry even missing in some places. Eyes nothing more than hollow openings that looked like a small green lights in them. His torn bandages revealed much of the same sunken dry skin along his arms and torso. Tatis couldn't understand why he would take off the bandages they were his only protection. As the corpse shuffled to a table it began to dawn on Tatis that it was readying for a fight. It now wore what looked like a long top shirt.

It had an extended piece under its belt that dangled in the front and back of its black pants. Slipping on a pair of smooth cloth shoes it lifted an odd blade from the table. The blade was broad it had a slight curve to it then as the corpse pulled it loss showed that it was not one but it was two. **(Authors note; if you've seen Avatar the Last airbender they're Zuko's swords)**. Corpse, "I see a true weapon on your back fight me with honor young one. Or would you prefer to die like a coward"?

Tatis felt a cord be stuck never had anyone called him a coward and he wasn't going to let it go. Making his was to the table with Punisher still trained on the corpse. Back from the table the corpse returned to the room center eyeing Tatis or so it appeared anyway. Putting both the Punished, Justice, Breaker on the table along with his pack Tatis walked back.

The corpse chuckled as Tatis pulled Creed loss from its sheath. Corpse, "I am LUr'k once like you I fought for the thrill. Now I protect the greatest gift of this damned place…I ask you what is life to you". Tatis answered fast knowing what his life meant to him so far, "To protect your own, kill any that hurt me, and laugh at the joy I experience".

Giving another chuckle the corpse did a display of his two sword skills to go into a stance. Tatis was tired his muscles were sore beyond anything before. With no food or medical kites he was almost ready to collapse on the floor. But the goal he had in mid was the exit this guard was watching it. That or something else Tatis wasn't paying attention at the time. In a charge the Guard's attacks flowed one slash connected, as Tatis blocked the next hit his shoulder. His jacket doing little to stop the blade from drawing blood. Tatis groaned in pain as the Guard tried to make room Tatis graded his arm to pull him into a head-butt. Dizzy from the blow the Guard shook its head to gain its balance only to be met by a kick to the ribs.

In his low side kick Tatis launched himself into the air only to feel a sharp pain in his thigh. The other blade stooped Tatis's downward strike. In a quick motion Tatis throw a punch only for the Guard to see it coming to then toss Tatis to the side. The wound was deep Tatis felt his strength slowly flow down stream to his leg. The Guard did not let up its attack came in valley after valley nothing to do but block. Cuts now lined most of Tatis arms and torso and the blood loss was adding to his need for rest.

Tatis had had enough activating Creed he began to throw flames wildly at the Guard. To the Guard they were nothing he moved and evaded all of them. As he got close to deliver a slash at Tatis's neck Tatis sent Creed's full power into the floor. A large implosion engulfed them both. This tactic threw off the Guard he became frantic to run from the cloud of fire. As he exited he turned to see Tatis his mask covered by half of his arm. His sword ready to attack if a horizontal arc but the Guard predicted Tatis's attack only to swing his blade in return. As both blades collided the came loss from their owners hands. Tatis face under his mask was that off shock this Corpse was the first to disarm him in combat.

As Tatis moved to get Creed the Guard Slashed at his knees, unable to stand Tatis looked up at his opponent. Tatis mouth now visible and his hair hung completely loss from the mask. Giving a smirk the Guard was confused until Tatis spoke saying, "Believe it or not my friend you just lost". Going into a downward arc to end the young warrior Tatis went into a spin his head and torso spun around. Evading the attack Tatis then kicked the sword free from his hands. His body lashed at him telling him that it was ready to stop all together. Grabbing the Guard Tatis's shoved his Tanto into the Corpse neck driving it into its skull.

Gargling its ink like blood it went limp in Tatis hold. Tatis gave his respect to the Corpse Guard and then proceeded to collect his things. Even taking the Guards twin blades as a trophy. Seeing the only exit was a side door Tatis began his task to find and escape once more.

Stumbling a few times his body asked for rest, but the task at hand was so close. Upon getting to the last set of stairs Tatis tumbled falling hard. Groaning Tatis could only muster a crawl as he made his way down a small hall. Finally reaching its end Tatis fiddled with the door until he had enough. Shooting out the hinges and locked he pushed it several times.

As dust kicked and pieces of metal kicked up from the door the rooms contains was a lone room with a large silver like pool in it. Tatis thought he finally got something to drink clawing his way to the pool he dunked his head into the pool. Jolts of energy word its way into his brain unable to work out what was happening Tatis felt weightless. His body tilting the toppling into the pool as he felt the crush and cool touch of both water and….metal?

**Smiles glares at Jester saying; another cliffhanger I though you said you would stop those for a while.**

**Jester gets up from his desk to stretch Spike jumped off his lap in the process to walk around. **

**Jester; relax Tatis's life is one big mystery to begin with so the small ones aren't that big of a deal. Soon would you do the sign off?**

**Smiles just shrugged; anyway review, follow, comment, and all that other fun stuff. To every one who favorite our stories thanks but please we want to hear what you have to say. Any way piece off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**

**Jester just shakes he head; why do I let you sign us off?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note;**

**Smiles is not doing well his in bed sick because he got caught in a snowstorm.**

**Jester at his desk begins writing; Ok with Smiles out of if with a cold I'm going to have to give you guys your peace on my own. I've been so caught up with updates for the Adventure Time fanfic that I had to put another one on hiatus. I know some people were looking at it but still I want people to look at my work. And seeing as I love the show I thought I give my own spin. But for now thanks to every one who is following and the same to who ever favorite. So on with the tale, also I only own my own original ideas. Anything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

Walter never thought that Master Steve would allow this to happen it's been a full two months. With out a word of progress of how the young man is handling himself in that accursed castle. He may only be a servant for the family but Walter always made his position in various matters clear. But that young man lost a good piece of what could be called a life. He looked truly saddened when Walter heard him speak of Sultat.

_'I hope the young man can at least leave that place. *Knocking* who could that be at this time of time'. _Passing the study he saw it was nearly six at night. The Madame and Master won't return until much later. Opening the door his eyes widened as he gazed into the face of someone that truly went through hell.

Tatis was just waking up his upper torso was out of the pool his belongings scattered across a table. Pulling himself completely out of the water he felt slight instant pains only for it to slowly withdraw from him. Feeling across his body he saw that his skin was much tougher to his touch. He felt something a little cold on his back upon reach he was really startled.

Something metal was logged into his back along his spin. As Tatis twisted to look so did the metallic spin. A ping went off then several digital cheeps followed after it. Tatis made his way to the table with his stuff on it to see a hologram pop up as he came close. A man in very old Mandalorian appeared as he spoke Tatis was left speechless. Mandalorian, "I see you found the Skeleton gear warrior this gear was/ is the greatest weapon against any Jedi. The Skeleton links into your very nerve system and enhances everything. Your senses, both physical and mental have been increased. One of the most unique ability the gear allows you is to bond and control a certain element. When you come across an element you want say 'Link Skin' the gear with then combine you with the element at a molecular level. Also once you have bonded there is no turning back.

"So to you bravest of warriors you have passed the trails of a true Mandalorian. Go forth and bring a end to any Jedi you dares to test your might". With that the message ends and Tatis begins to gather his belongings. Slinging his tattered bag over his back he does the same with his blasters. With no shirt, faded and weathered pants, no shoes, and an empty stomach Tatis moved to leave.

After only a few steps Tatis knees nearly buckled as his joints kicked at him. Slowly the pain stopped as warmth from the 'Gear' flowed through his body. Taking it as good fortune Tatis moved on trying to find a new way out. A collapsed tunnel met him but he saw light. Kicking, clawing, then crawling his way to the light Tatis wasn't going to be denied his freedom. The light soon faded as Tatis continued to crawl dragging his bag with him.

Using Justice he used the high explosive by Tatis shouted, "HIGH EX"! Hearing the signature ammo changing sound the explosive was shot forward as dust and pieces of stone went everywhere. The steady trickle of water showed him that it was raining but it was slowly picking up. On his knee Tatis just shouted his victory over the deadly hell castle. Looking around on a near by hill Tatis couldn't help but open his mouth upward to caught as much water to drink as possible.

Sighing after his drink he looked around for several minutes before seeing the familiar mountains that housed Owl Man's home. With a huff Tatis began his trek back to the man that sent him into hell.

Within another few weeks Tatis was at the gates of Stream Night. With a small tattered cloak over his body Tatis wasn't in the mood to talk. Guard, "Welcome to Stream Night's Business of pleasure"? Tatis trained Punisher on the guards face saying, "I got some business… now let me pass". With that the guards let him pass and Tatis made his way back to Owl Manor.

It was late as Tatis blow up a portion of the Manor's fence allowing him to pass. After making it to the front door Tatis knocked twice to see an old butler answer the door. His eyes went wide at the sight of Tatis. But Tatis wasn't in the mood pulling his blaster Tatis said, "Hey old man can the Owl talk now"?

After inviting him in Walter feed and gave Tatis his belongings. Changing into a blue shirt, black baggy pants, he then wrapped his bare feet with a thick cloth. To Walter Tatis smelt foul but what could be expect from what he had to escape. Walter,"Mr. Owl won't be back for some time if you'd like you can wash up and eat some more before he returns with miss Ultra". Following his words Tatis took a much need set of baths. In total he took three because the dirt and grim from his hair wouldn't stop falling.

Still with his body cleaned and dried Tatis went down to the kitchen to once more stuff his face. Outside Owl and Ultra had just returned to find Tatis drinking down a large cup of fruit punch. Owl looked at the young man through his cowl with a smirk he said, "So you came back".

Tatis pulled Justice and trained it on Owl's chest saying, "you throw me in that place and still you choice to make jokes". Ultra walked over to Tatis and started to pet his head. Ultra, "relax kid I won't let him do it again. Right hone"? Lowering Justice Tatis believed the strange woman as she continued to pet his head. Owl, "For now I will train you but believe me when I say this you might not like this life style". Tatis, "I have been through to much to just turn back. Lets get it over with".

As those two years went by Owl, Ultra and Walter went through great lengths to make sure no one knew Tatis was at the manor. After finding out about the Skeleton Gear it only motivated Owl to push Tatis even harder. Tatis learned more techniques in swords fighting thanks to Walter. Ultra managed to push his physical strength to the limits allowing him to punch through solid steal. With the time Tatis bonded himself to an element he choose to bond with fire. **(Authors note; Tatis style is free flowing fire bending)**.

It was rough at times for Tatis some night he wouldn't sleep so he could keep pushing him self. But after those two years Owl final thought he was ready to go out on a job. Ultra was waiting in the Sanctuary as Owl went out to finalize the contract. Walking into the cave after a week's break was fine with Tatis but seeing what Ultra had for him was even more amazing.

Ultra, "Ok seeing as though your going to be a permanent addition I fixed your mask and work up an outfit. So try it on and tell me if I need to fix anything". Stripping to his underclothes Tatis pulled up the pants that were slightly baggy that the leg bottoms. The belt was a nice thick leather with a bronze belt buckle, it had a skull and cross bones embedded on it. The chest piece under the jacket was body fitting attack vest. On tapping it Tatis saw it gave off a gyro shield that stopped some forms of blaster and explosions. The vest had two arm guards attached that stopped at his wrist and went up to his shoulders.

The jacket that went over the vest was nice it had a fur liner along with a big collar. Most of his outfit was red and black, but his new mask was the kicker. His mask was made of metal now and it used a nice microfiber cloth as an inner liner. Pressing the side the mask side ear plates slide the face it self up allowing him to put it on. Once on Tatis felt his long ponytail get sucked into the mask then a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

As the mask came on the eye slits went through the small tutorial about its features. To anyone who said his masks eyes they had an eerie red hue. With infrared, night vision, a camouflage setting and then lastly a weapons targeting setting allowing he to see enemies through cover for a better shot. At its end Tatis slide the mask up smiling at everyone even Owl saying, "Thank you all".

Owl, "Well its not over yet our job is at Mara the red planet of the Glur system. We've be tasked with protecting the princess of its sister planet Sura. The queen of Mara want no one outside of the royal guard protection her family. But both the family's right hand commanders have asked for the best. So that's were we come in we protect her with out being seen. Remember if you get caught I can't help you so stay on the comm's and don't do anything drastic".

Smiling Tatis answered, "Owl you trained me what could I possibly do that would be outside of your rulebook". Walter chocked to gain their attention, "Sir's before you go I have found a good set energy cells for young Tatis's weapons. Also the Jester has stopped by to give you a message sir".

As Tatis went to his room to hid as Owl had his usual meeting with two other bosses the Jester and Coldbolt. Tatis knew why he couldn't be seen other boss did back checks on every one to see if they had a bounty. With a bounty on his head still up Tatis had to stay out of sight. With the night not even over Tatis and Owl packed to leave.

Owls ship was a lean three-engine ship, two were on both wings, with a drop down ramp at the back end. The storage bay had two escape capsules with Owl's insignia on them along with various crates and containers. The main housing of the ship had a small galley, three beds, then at the main controls had a front set with two to the on either side.

Owl, "Drop your things and take as set we kick off now. In the hyper jump we'll go over the plan". Owl was always nothing but a serious guy. He expected things to go a certain way to the letter. But with Tatis added in he wasn't so sure every thing would go as expected.

Half way through the jump Owl activated the monitors next to Tatis and began the lay of his plan. Owl, "This may be a simple escort to most but remember if the princess get hurt you won't just have let me down. But two whole planets will go into a thirty-year war. The galaxy already have to deal with the Sith. If they fight it'll give them plenty of ways to work on the political powers. Plus I do business with the two families so I don't want to loss out".

With his mask in his lap Tatis chuckled saying, "I'm nineteen Owl I get that you hate losing money". Owl, "Which is why you will be the princess's silent and hidden body guard. You will stay in contact, follow her, and if things get to crazy you will use your camouflage and smoke darts to help her". Turning my chair, "What if things get to crazy and I get seen"? Owl, "Then you get taken into custody hoping you will only spend the rest of your life imprisoned. We're almost their suite up and remember what I taught you".

After a half an hour they touched down outside the capital city borders. Using a hover board Tatis made his way into the city. Avoiding contact with the city guards Tatis scaled the outer wall and made his way along rooftops. But the heat of the planets day was slowly getting to Tatis even his helmets cooling fans did little to aid him. Being from a warn planet to begin with Tatis was confused. Tatis, "Shit how do these people live in this heat". Owl, "Look at their skin then your own".

Taking his advice Tatis looked around and saw that the people had pitch-black skin but was smooth looking. The most significant thing feature of the people was their lacked a certain features all together. They had no mouths, noses, or even any ears. Before Tatis could speak Owl spoke first saying, "Yes they lack certain facial features but stay focuses the princess of Sara is meeting Mara's two princess's at the grand fountain. Protect them all or risk me killing you as a patsy". Tatis responded fast, "You would really kill they closet thing to family Sultat had". Owl spoke in a calm voice, "Fuck this up and you wish I was less family".

Tatis knew when he deepened and calmed his voice Owl was threating. From all the time he had Tatis did more research in to the Owl's history. What he found both shocked and frightened Tatis of what the Owl could do to a living person. Still Tatis sat in the shadows of an over looking high rise and began his waited.

_'Four hours and still no sign of anyone who even looks high class. What is it with royals and having people wait'?_ Hitting the three-hour mark Tatis saw the sun was dipping to one side it was pasted midday. Stretching to crack his neck and shoulder Tatis soon heard gasped and pleasantries being exchanged. Focusing his sights on a street he saw two groups of guards moving into the square.

Tatis, "Owl I see them they're making their move now. Is it normal for their royals to have their faces covered". Owl snapped at Tatis saying, "YES now focus". Pulling Breaker from his back next to Creed Tatis combed the surrounds as the two groups finally met.

The meeting was going well as the two stayed together and made their way to the palace. Owl, "Keep following even if they get to the palace you still have to watch them go it". Tatis tapping his earpiece said, "What was that I could hear you"? Owl sighed," I said to…" Cutting him off Tatis said, "I'm just playing with you I'm moving now".

Gliding across the roofs camouflaged Tatis made it to the palace walls to see they were shielded in a dome fashion with over fifty feet a stone as a primary wall. Tatis, "Hey Owl ever heard the one about the tiger and the dog". Owl, "Yes neither wanted to move from the borders of their homes until another intervened. Radar show no one near you cut through the wall at these points and you're in". With the instructions Tatis leapt to the wall's stone portion and scaled it until he was at the right spot. Using and focusing his flame element to a point he began to cut into the wall. Taking an acid he melted the stone left over into smoke. Then using a hologram to fill in the hole.

Taking in the area inside the palace Tatis said simply, "I want to retire in a place like this". The palaces inner area had an aura that amazed Tatis simply because unlike most of the city it showed a jaw dropping beauty. It was an oasis that Tatis couldn't help but marvel at. Owl, "You could in another three lives, now make your way to the left sector, there you will me our contact". With that Tatis used every dark spot and square inch to make his way across the grounds. Coming onto a lone pond he saw a male resident in royal attire sitting under a tree.

Using three pebbles he dropped them from a branch into the pond in front of the man. Man said in a low shout, "Behind the tree". Climbing down the tree Tatis hid in a bush as the man spoke, "I never expected Owl to send some one else for a job sent to him personally". Tatis chuckled saying, "Don't worry I just the day guard, Owl will be along shorty after taking care of something's. But for now what do I need to look out for".

Man, "These talks will help us settle our disputes with one another. But I doubt outside groups would want things to go well for us. Keep on the look out and if anything happens to any royals and you didn't help I won't stop hunting you or the Owl".

With that he walked away as Tatis radioed Owl saying, "You got that right". Owl spoke calmly, "empty threat he knows I won't let things go bad. Keep watch over the dinning hall, study, and the main entrance". With that Tatis went into half hour rotations at the different points. With the sun completely down he felt cold just like the nights on Flernz. Seeing that all the royal were in the dinning hall Tatis moved to cover the main gates.

Tatis, "I see why you taught me to sit it in one place for hours". Only a sting of static was Owls response tapping his mask a few times he asked, "Hey can you hear me"? It was moments before a sharp implosion ignited some where to the cities west. The next ones that followed the primary were smaller but had the same startling effect.

From the tall trees Tatis saw the rising embers as he moved back to the dinning hall. Looking in he saw the royal behind a shield as the two better dressed guard tried to protect one of the princess's. Aiming Breaker on single fire Tatis took aim at the guards opposing the royal guards. Sending off three shots only for them to be stopped by shields on the windows. This alerted the opposing guards to look out the windows.

Making his move Tatis climbing the halls wall to get to the skylight. Taking out the shield Tatis was in the room hearing what the opposing guards were saying. Lead guard, "…ow about you stop portending commander". The commander to the right roughly grabbed the princess as he trained a blaster on Tatis contact from earlier. Contact, "Forge this is treason for both our planets". Forge spoke with the princess in a choke hold, "No my friend and if you would open your eyes you would see it too. They have used us in a bloody war for nothing as they sit back and watch. Only now choosing to end it and talk about peace and family. No more lies, now we change our planets with better rulers you and me, Fige".

Before his contact could answer Tatis dropped two smoke darts. Engulf in the smoke he grappled the princess free pinning the commander. As the smoke cleared they say that something was holding the commander down. Tatis, "Drop your weapons and give up or I put a few rounds into his skull. Trust me I really don't like traitors". With their surrender more guards moved in to take them into custody but Forge wasn't done.

Thrashing wildly he got free from Tatis and knocked out his camouflage holding the princess hostage once again. Forge, "So you're the Owl"? Tatis gave a little laugh, "Hell no I'm his assistant for the day. Now let the nice girl go and I won't put a round through your skull". Forge, "all you scum have no class drop your weapons a back away". Tatis knew he could back down the girls life was on the line.

Tatis, "How about a duel"? Giving Tatis an odd look, Tatis continued to say, "you're a warrior fight me with your blade and I'll fight with a blade. Loser backs down and no one interferes". Fige," I knew I shouldn't have…" Tatis raised he hand stopping the commander's outburst. Tatis, "Relax I'm not like Owl, I do this job to protect people like your princess not harm them. I won't loss to a dead beat like him".

Forge places a device around the princess wrist and placed his blaster on the ground. True to his word Tatis handed Fige his weapons saying, "Don't try to use my weapons they blow up in your hands". With that Tatis pulled Creed loss from its sheath spinning it side ways in his hands. Forge had a large broad axe with had wonderful gold inlays with a unique inscription on both sides. Forge, "Lets me show you royals how really warriors fight".

Tatis went into his low sprint dashing at Forge, slashing at Forges ribs once in range. On impact Forge face showed surprise at the force his lean opponent struck with. Wobbling back against the table Tatis continued his attacks. In a strike for Tatis neck Forge misjudged the distance allowing Tatis to block and deliver quick jabs to his sternum. Coughing violently Tatis didn't stop rolling pass Forges guard he sent an open palm strike into Forges lower back.

Sent in a low sail into the large dinning table, Forge chocked some more and pushed straight up. Forge, "YOU…what are you"?! Tatis only snickered amused at the commander's shock. Tatis "don't think to hard you won't find out". Forge lashed out in anger allowing Tatis to see a winning move. Kicking up he sent both his legs into Forges line of sight in a one armed handstand Tatis went into a three sixty spin. Knocking Forge and his weapon loss, as Forges back met the floor Tatis stood over the commander as he bleed from where his mouth should have been.

Tatis, "You loss commander… hey why are you laughing"? Forges laugh only grow as he pressed a device on his wrist. A priming sound went off from the princess wrist. Snatching Forge by the collar and igniting Creeds ability Tatis held the blade to his side. Tatis, "What is that"? Forge, "It's a magnesium cuff used on prisoners in very hostile areas. I just primed it so if I leave a yard area from the princess she gets engulfed in a fireball so powerful no one could put it out. So sorry princess it looks like your ash's will be scattered at your burial".

Sheathing Creed Tatis sent a bone jerking punch into the commander skull. After a few more Forge was barely conscious when Tatis said, "You're suppose to fight for the beliefs of those you trust. If the old leader wanted war it what their burden. Your burden is to either to follow the new and your new leaders ask you to change then see it as a turning point. But no you fell into the same mistake of the leader you once followed. You only have war on your mind just that you want to be the one giving the say so. You are no leader you're a pathetic man that just couldn't accept change. Now your going to hurt people that only either heard of or share blood relations with your old leader. If you couldn't see your mistake now you really are weak".

Tatis released the Forge and went over to the princess she didn't express physically any fear. She stood strong even when Forge held her captive. Tatis, "Princess of Mara can you show me your wrist". Forge cuff was nothing new to Tatis Owl had him study a number of planets and many prisons had cuff like this. But this one was pressure linked if it came off it would go off.

Taking out his tools Tatis began to open its side to see if the trigger could be disabled. Instead a timer went of putting away his tools Tatis looked at the princess saying, "Princess listen to me you will not loss your life I can tell from here your family worries for you. But I ask you now to trust me and remain calm I can stop the magnesium from hurting you". The timer continued as Tatis took off his gloves, Owl found out about his fire ability. Soon after Owl exposed Tatis to various levels of heat and fire. But not magnesium Owl told him it was almost an instant death for that measurement of heat.

Placing his exposed hands over the princess cuffed wrist she let out a gasp. Princess, "How old are you hunter"? Tatis, "If I live through this you just might find out". What Tatis didn't notice was the interest the princess just showed to him. To her his hand were soft even due his job was so violent. She now wanted to know more about this unusual bounty hunter. The timer ended with a ping it sent jets of flames from between his cupped fingers. Soon Tatis began to adsorb the flames. _'Shit this is all more painful…SHIT'._

It was torture, Tatis's body was ready to collapse and it wasn't even a full minute. The princess felt the heat but remained still only to see Tatis's knee bend and his body shake violently. Princess, "Release your hold hunter". Tatis shook his head violently as he went to a knee, "NO… your mother is trying to end years of pointless blood shed. If she… what is a mother with out her child? SHE raised you to take up the mantle when she passes. I lost my family to violence it was so painful… now imagine how much pain she would be in if she lost you. You and your sister are the stars in her cradle…. Don't' make her feel the pain of loss".

Tatis words went deep never had the people of Mara or Sara ever heard sure wisdom from a person who looked for close to death. As the final flames of the magnesium went out Tatis was on both knee and too exhausted to stand back up. Looking up he saw several blasters trained on him, as now the royals were free.

A powerful voice stopped them all, looking to the royals the Queen of Mara walk with a swift few steps. Standing over Tatis she wore an elegant silk dress with a gold necklace and strapped holding the dress in place at a few places. Queen, "Take him to the guest holding room and strip him of any other weapons". Before Tatis could reach his pocket a blaster was pressed right to his neck. Turning his head he saw commander Fige staring at him blankly then his lips curve into a small smirk.

Extending his arms in a surrendering fashion Tatis knew his was caught. But what scared him the most was how long it would take for the elites of Mara and Sara to find out his identity.

**Smiles is standing in the door way pissed off; WHY? Why do you keep doing that?**

**Jester paused his game to say; look I want more suspense so giving a little. Any way the adventure time fic is going well. I won't be able to up date until next week but I still know where the stories going.**

**Smiles glares at Jester; you better be right. Any way comment, favorite, and follow if you'd please. Also if you have a friend that might like this tell 'em about it. Also get lost to any flamers… so peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER.**


End file.
